Gypsy Magic
by greendiva92
Summary: All this 17 year old wants is someone to tell her why she is different and the one person who can doesn't even know she's alive. Romance later? Please review
1. Chapter 1

Even in the air conditioned bus the southern heat made her lose hairs curl and stick to the back of her neck. Just looking out the window Camilla could tell it the air was dry. The rays of the sun could be heard, their cry for rain louder then her ipod.

She wasn't sure how far Bontemps was but she hoped close. Her legs had gone stiff and her arms felt trapped. Camilla shifted in her seat hoping to find a more comterble position but looking around she was sure that the greyhound bus didn't have one anywhere. The seats were torn and written on leaving a disserted feeling. The floor was a variety of colors from browns to greens. Her stomach turned and she fought back vomiting. The driver seemed the cleanest thing on the bus, which wasn't saying a lot. But I guess that's what she got for a 100$ one-way ticket from Vermont to Louisiana.

"A luxury ride my ass," she mumbled quoting the barouche.

There weren't a lot of people on today, only a few questionable folks all suffering from the heat. Over the past six days she had encountered every kind of indivual. Mothers with five children, nuns who prayed the whole way though Pennisylvia and, her favorite the man who watched her as she slept.

Cami pulled the earplugs out of her ears and threw them in her bag; she grabbed some toiletries and headed to the bathroom at the back of the bus. The bathroom had to be the worst part of the whole trip. You had to heave your whole body to slide it open and close. It even small for her little 5'2, 112lbs body. She held her breath as she whipped down the mirror to get a better look at herself.

Her finger traced the deep lines under her forest green eyes. She batted her thick brown eyelashes and applied some mascara.

"Don't want to look like a total hobo," she laughed to herself.

Digging though the bag she fond some lip balm. Unscrewing the top she ran it along her top lip then her bottom one. Her top lip was always a little fuller then her bottom one. Cami had high cheekbones and sharp features. She took after her mother in the looks department, inheriting her exotic looks. Maybe Brazil or Gypsy, no one ever knew.

Now that her face was presentable she ripped out the clip that held her hair. Shaking it out she ran her hands though the lose ends. It was some sight her hair; it was long, all the way to her hips. And thick, so thick she got headaches if she had it up too long. It was naturally curly, and she couldn't look more like her mother then she did now, she wasn't sure if it was because of her looks or how brave she was being.

"Next stop Bontemps!"

Taking a deep breath Cami gathered up her things and looked in the mirror one more time. She nodded to herself and went back to her seat.


	2. Chapter 2

"I thought you said you'd drop me off at Merlotte's" Cami asked the driver who stopped at an abandoned bus stop.

"Nope, got to drop off where the sheet says" the man said flashing a paper in her direction.

Huffing she slug her duffle on her shoulder and got off the bus. At first she just stood there, looking around the town. It was pretty much what she thought it was going to be like. She was guessing she was on what they may call Main Street. A long strip with little stores on either side. A grocery store, a bank and a sheriff department completed this small town look.

The airbrakes releasing gave her a jump and the bus took off, spitting up dust as it went. She watches it until it disappeared in the distance. She suddenly felt alone even though the streets weren't empty. Mother's and old women taking there times doing errands and such.

Cami set the bag down on the bench and whipped her forehead with the edge of her dark purple string tank top. She let if fall, the edges touching the top of her low light washed denim shorts. Looking down she could see her black flip-flops had already turned a brown from all the dust.

She questioned what establishment she should go to ask for directions. Her first choice was the sheriff's department but judging from the size of town, she bet she would be asked a whole lot a questions about why she wanted to go to merlotte's. So she chose the grocery store across the street.

The store was thankfully air-conditioned and she stopped in the door and took it all in for a moment. The store had rows of wooden allies' and a few cashiers in front. Nothing like the Stop Shop's back home. On one side of the store was a deli with a counter to sit and eat. Her stomach must have noticed it because it began to do back flips seeing the pictures of devious meats.

Cami took the seat on the right end seeing there was a group of men on the other. A girl about her age came from out from a swinging door with a grin as big as she ever seen. She had red hair tied in a hair net and as she got closer she could tell that she was missing one of her bottom teeth.

"Hello. How can I help you today?" she practically giggled.

"Hi..yea can I get.."

"Your not from around here im guessing." The girl intruded her order. Cami looked at her questionable. "Well I've never seen you and you've got quite a big bag there."

Cami followed her gaze to her bag on the floor and then backs to the girl and smiled "Yea, I'm here visiting someone".

"Oh really who?" the girl asked tapping her pen on the counter.

"Just take the girl's order Nat so you can take ours"

Cami's eye's followed the voice to the other side of the counter, where the men where. There were three of them. They all were wearing red shirts with "Bontemps City Works" written on it, the one who spoke was a black man who had beautiful facial features. He had a scarf around his head and earrings up his ear. The one next to him was a blonde man with his sleeves cut off showing off his buff arms. He was sipping back a beer. The last one was less buff then the other two but was still cute. He had a brown shag on his head and was just sitting there looking at the menu.

The girl who Cami had guessed to Nat threw a look and turned back to her "What can I get ya?"

"Uhhh Chicken salad with baked chips…with a coke" said Cami putting the menu down. The girl scribbled on her pad then skipped over to the men and took down their orders before running in the back.

"Better get used to that in this town child, that is if your staying long' the black man was talking to her again but was sipping his drink looking ahead.

Cami lifted her eyebrow "That small huh?" He nodded his head smirking in a way. "Then I bet you can tell me how to get to Merlotte's?. It's a restaurant."

"Oh it's more then a restaurant honey, it's the whole center in this shitty town." He laughed finally looking at her. Cami just stared at him waiting for a answer. "Take a right at the post office and just keep following the dirt road. Can miss it."

Cami smiled "Thank you."

The girl had bought her their food by then and Cami scuffed it down and left money with a tip and turned for the door.

"See ya later girl"

Cami just kept going "What a fucking wired town" she said. Looking right and left she saw the post office and took a right like he had said. After 15 minutes of walking she was hoping he was telling the truth but who would put a business this far back?

Her knees were began to burn and her back was barely holding on with her duffle on it. Just when she was about to take a break she could hear a faint sound of music and chatter. After another 50 steps she saw a what she had been looking for.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking into Merlotte's Cami was overtaken by the smell of burgers and beers. A bar was in front her with lined with all the usual liquors, pictures and dead animals. She cringed at the poor faces looking back at her. To the left were booths and tables, an arrow broad and a few people eating. On the right was a pool table and a juke box playing even though no one was dancing. The place only had about 9 people eating there but it had a sort of crowded feeling for Cami.

"Fuck you I'm not late" an angry black women mumbled coming from a hallway in the back to in back of the bar. She grabbed a beer and put her feet up snatching a magazine. She stood out in her casual attire compared to the two waitresses in their uniform, a white tee shirt and black shorts. Cami approached the bar but didn't say anything politely waiting for her to notice her. When it came clear that she wasn't going to, Cami dropped her bag on the ground next to her making a loud thud.

The women's eyes looked up and her eyebrow lifted "Aren't you a little young to be at the bar?"

Cami sighed "Yes I'm only 17 but I don't want a drink."

"Then what do you want, I'm working here." She grunted turning a page.

Shaking her head Cami asked "I'm looking for a Sam Merlotte."

"Just left, had to run some errands or some shit"

"Do you know how long he'll be gone?"

"Hopefully long enough for me to finish this magazine" she laughed at her own joke.

"Tara! I need two buds and a shot of whiskey." A petite blonde waitress bopped up to the bar and smiled at Cami "And Sam shouldn't be long he just said he had to go pick up some wood and nails for his trailer."

"Trailer?" Cami played with the word.

"Yea he lives in the back." The blonde said loading her tray up. "Well, gotta get back to work. Nice meeting you?"

"Cami" she offered her hand.

"Sookie." her hand was warm next to Cami's ice cold one. Sookie's smile faded as she pulled away. They stood there looking at each other before both smiling to ease the tension. "Well let me know if you need anything."

"Can I leave my bag here for a moment while I go to the bathroom?" Cami asked the girl Sookie had called Tara. She just grunted, Cami couldn't tell if it was a yes or no but left it there anyway and followed the sign to the bathroom.

She passed a window to the kitchen and a room that said office on it. She stopped and looked around before peeking her head inside. It went with the rest of the place. Dark stained wood and country style furniture. She walked gently on the floor over to the desk. Tracing her fingers along the edge of the green chair before moving it aside to get a better feel of the room.

There went any pictures or anything personal related at all. Just piles of bills and papers she couldn't make sense of. She could just feel the hours Sam had spent in here. Alone. Her eyes raced along the walls but nothing except a picture of a dog. Then they landed out the window. Moving closer she could see the trailer which must be Sam's It was small maybe only two rooms or just one big one. It sensed he didn't spend a lot of time in there.

Cami could just feel it. Sam lived alone. No wife. No girlfriend. Nothing. Her thoughts were intruded by a spider swinging in front her. It was hanging from the window and was climbing up her web. Cami smiled watching it.

"Sookie please cover for me" someone was outside the door. "I just gotta run home and check on the kids!"

Cami's heart sped up and she swallowed the ball in her throat.

A red headed women burst though the door and grabbed a purse from one of the shelves "Kids cant keep a babysitter for one night. What the hell am I gonna do?" She was so busy talking to herself she didn't notice the pile of clothes on the ground or the two spiders in the window.


End file.
